


Little Surprises

by Brewrites



Series: Hidge Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Make Outs, Slav is a perv, Surprises, They're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewrites/pseuds/Brewrites
Summary: Hidge Week 2017. Day 7: Free Choice. Hunk has been avoiding Pidge since Shiro is taking his role as Space Dad seriously. Pidge wants to change that.





	Little Surprises

“You should be careful, young paladin,” Slav’s voice, louder than she expected, made her nearly drop the screwdriver balanced precariously between her teeth as she hacked the entry pad to the room. “There are too many variables for this plan to be a success.” 

She pulled the screwdriver from her teeth, unscrewing yet another tinier screw within the mechanism. “You’re telling me that because there are emotions involved, aren't you?” She asked. There were so many instances that she related to Slav, hiding behind knowledge rather than feelings, feeling comfort in numbers and theories rather than emotions and experiences like the rest of them. “You can't factor in all of the variables between Shiro’s emotions, Hunk’s emotions, my emotions and the added probability of lying.” 

“Eh,” Slav answered, flipping four of his wrists out dramatically. “You knew that already. Though there is a 66.6% chance that you strike a--”

She bit back a curse as one of the wires she had stripped scorched her, the screwdriver scraping against the metal with a loud whine. 

“There is a 49.8% chance in any reality that that was lethal,” Slav said, inching forward carefully. 

“Would you shut up and help me?” She asked. “You have eight arms and tiny freaking fingers.” 

“There is a 37.89% chance that Shiro will find out if I do,” Slav continued. “Exponentially increases with each second I take to decide.” He hopped up onto her back, much heavier than he looked and pulling the supposed lethal wires aside. “I want your ration of food goo for a week if I do.” 

“You can--” she started, too concerned with the little monstrosity to hear the door opening. 

“What are you two doing?” Hunk’s voice came from outside the wrapping of Slav’s arms around her head. He let out a laugh when he realized. “Are you breaking into my room?” He asked with yet another of his beautiful chuckles. “You could have just asked.” 

She tried to straighten up with Slav on her back, but he only wrapped his hands around her cheeks harder. “Your services are no longer needed, Slav,” she said, leaning down so he could jump off. The little monstrosity was starting to embarrass her as he gripped her face and neck and hair tighter. 

“Actually, the likelihood that cuddling between you two will give me the first night of restful sleep in thousands of decaphebes is high,” he spoke. “The endorphins released from your coupling will be a wonderful addition for my dying flesh.” 

Way to make it awkward. She looked to Hunk for any kind of assistance, but he just shrugged back. “Listen Slav,” she started. “I'll give you my food goo rations for an two weeks if you leave us alone.” 

Slav seemed to think about it, slackening his grip in her hair. “Shiro promised me an entire months worth to make sure you two didn't do anything that resulted in prolonged touching.” 

“Two months,” she reasoned, “And I’ll cover for you with Coran if you want to tinker, and you can ask me ten questions and I will answer with complete honesty.”

“Twenty questions,” Slav decided. “And the next time you two Touch for prolonged periods, I want to document it.” 

She looked to Hunk again. There was a 100% probability that things were now awkward. “Yeah, ok,” he answered. “As long as you leave if any clothes come off.”

“And cover for us with Shiro,” she added. Might as well get some use out of it. 

“Fine,” Slav answered, hopping down from her back and sauntering down the hall toward the training deck. 

She watched him, just to make sure he really did leave. Then she returned her gaze to Hunk, his bedhead wild, his gaze sleepy. 

“Have you been avoiding me?” She asked, forcing her feet to move closer to him before she lost her nerve completely. 

The look on his face gave her the only answer she needed. “Would you like to come in?” He asked instead, taking her hand and pulling her behind the door. “And not avoiding you,” he continued, “Never you.”

“Shiro?” She asked, guiding him back toward his bed with minimal resistance from him. “I find it hard to be scared of him when I remember that he and Matt used to fight over which one of them would be Malibu Barbie.” 

He chuckled, his hands moving up to her cheeks as she stood between his knees, nearly the same height as he was, sitting down. “Which Barbie were you?” He asked. 

“I would always arm wrestle Matt for G.I. Joe,” she answered, brushing her fingers through his bedhead. “Then when I lost, I would cry until mom got involved.” 

“Typical little sister,” he answered, his smirk quite delicious, his hands brushing down her neck and over her shoulders. “You always find a way to get what you want, don't you?” He asked. 

“I can be very persuasive when I want to be,” she answered, threading her fingers through his hair, always ridiculously soft, and pulling him closer still, his hands slipping down around her hips. “And I hope you’re not going to keep me standing all night.” 

She began kissing from his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and finally against his lips, feeling him smile against her as he pulled her onto his lap. 

“I wouldn't want to do that,” he answered, his lips still brushing against hers as he rearranged them on his bed, their legs intertwined, cuddled together. “You might get Shiro involved.” 

She chuckled about that, nuzzling into him, so warm and soft. “Why would I want to do that?” She asked, “When I could just keep kissing you, and more, if you’ll let me.” His lips, his hands were a new addiction, and she wasn’t sure how aware of that he was. 

Maybe he was, the way his lips melded into hers, trailing down her skin leaving a hot trail of need, only making her want more. She kissed him back with the same intensity, her hands roaming his skin, trying to pull him closer.

“Um, Pidge,” he forced out, gently against the skin of her neck, his hands warm against her hips. “Can you not--” he started then stopped and kissed her again. “Can you not pinch my butt?” 

She looked at both of her hands, wrapped up in his hair and around his shoulders. “I don't think I can reach your butt from here, but I'll keep that in mind for later.” She pulled him back to her lips by his hair. 

Not long after that, he pinched her thigh hard. 

“What the hell?!” She asked, pulling apart from him hard. “That hurt! And I didn't pinch your butt if you're trying to make a point!” 

He stared back at her. “How can I pinch your thigh if my hands are up here?” He asked, patting his hands against her shoulders. 

How was that possible?

“I think you must have left a fork on the bed after your midnight snack,” she decided, starting to look for it and move it. The shriek from her mouth was unnatural and loud as something clamped onto her finger. 

She pulled it up from the rumpled blankets to find a larger shelled fishy thing clamped down on her finger with a rather large meaty claw. “Is that?” She asked. 

“Lance definitely shouldn't have boiled it!” He answered with a laugh. “Now we have a nearly fully grown Kuvanti.” She watched as it wiggled against the air, trying to gain traction. “Interesting though, usually--” he started. 

“Yeah, real interesting,” she answered. “But instead of discussing it, can we get this thing off me?” 

“Oh, right!” He answered. “Sorry, I'll just get her to let go and I'll take her back to the kitchen.” Even as he grabbed and relieved some of the weight of gravity, she found the pain easing. 

“Uh, no offense, but I'm not sure I want to eat something that has pinched your ass,” she answered. “Or any part of me.” 

“Oh no,” he answered with an amused chuckle. “Trust me, I wouldn't either,” he continued, trying to ease its claw by pulling it. “I'm hoping if I pull it enough it will just let go,” he said. “And now that it's hardened, you can't really eat it, but it will give you plenty to work with.” 

“Hunk, I really don't want a culinary lesson right now,” she said, as she grunted. He tugged hard, but the little animal didn't want to let go. “So what happened to make it this?” She asked. 

“Boiling woke it up after hibernation,” he explained. “And now that it's been escaped and woken up for a few days, it's impossible to just put back.” He tried a different tactic and eventually the claw snapped open and he held it with both hands as it tried to find purchase on something else. 

“You know,” she said, watching the animal wiggle around in his huge hands. “She is kinda cute. What's going to happen now?” 

“We’ll have no shortage of eggs, and Kuvanti basically forever until she dies.” 

“Is that ethical?” She asked, looking up from the animal and toward him. “I mean are we equipped to take care of her? Is there a planet we can return her to?” 

He shook his head. “Altea is destroyed,” he said, “But Allura will be happy, she loves Kuvanti.” 

“So she's like the team pet?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I guess she is, but she should have a name. I know Rover is down in the bowels of the castle, but we could raise this little lady together.” 

She smiled. She liked that idea. “Well you are a cute little thing aren't you--” she struggled to come up with a name as she stroked the shell with a finger that wasn't currently throbbing. 

“Uh, Pidge, I wouldn't--” 

BOOM! 

She stared back at him, covered in the dark ink splatters, his hands empty of the weird crab fish thing. 

“Spot!” She decided. “Definitely a Spot. And she's feisty.”

“Yeah, she is,” he answered, his eyes meeting hers through the ink, his hands brushing against her cheeks. “But I wouldn't have her any other way.”


End file.
